


【Stucky】【冬盾】ALL OF THE STARS

by TIYbell



Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TIYbell/pseuds/TIYbell





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

>>

Steve Rogers是罗杰斯家可怜的独子，父亲早早去世，母亲繁重的工作量和不乐观的营养情况以致并没有足够的奶水喂养这个孩子。Steve仿佛天生就足够安静与固执，同样安静的承受着体弱病痛和大家对他瞧不起的念头，却固执的反抗这世界给弱者定下的潜规则，他有拳头（虽然并不是那么结实有力）和头脑以及强大的毅力，为何不能试着为这世界做一些事情？他可以在别人嘲笑他的时候沉默，但无法忍受同学当着他的面恐吓一位女孩。

别人注意他的时候只会是因为陈旧的装束，或者察觉到他那双姑娘般美丽的蓝色眼睛还有长长的蜜色睫毛。他正直，机灵，眼神足够清澈动人，可他没有一副健壮的身体，所以那可贵的灵魂总会为他带来一些麻烦。

但这也只会是一些麻烦，在他十三岁后，这些麻烦消失了，取而代之的是人生的各种意外。  
那时，母亲带他离开布鲁克林，去投靠德州的亲戚。

James Barnes是公认的土生土长的德州男孩，从小被寄养在家底殷实的舅舅家，巴恩斯便是母族的姓氏。舅母去世后险些跟着舅父染上酗酒的恶习，后和家人决裂，离家住进一所合租公寓里，整日与混混们和流氓牛仔们打交道，直到Steve成为了他的邻居，他才收获了第一份足够真挚的友情。那时他十四岁。

James不似母亲家的人身材的矮小。他肩膀宽阔，骨骼硬朗，又因常年大量的运动而有了结实的肌肉，并有着对女性来说迷人的下颌骨曲线。

他从来都不是细心的人，但他会留意每一件Steve给予给他的东西（包括Bucky这个昵称）。比如在外花天酒地后，他可爱的小邻居送上的冷牛奶和小甜饼（虽然他知道Steve也曾好心给楼上喝吐了的先生送不过被嘲笑了一顿），以及在他冲动时冷静的劝慰。

那时James毕竟还是个孩子，他的行为依然靠着热情和爱驱动，而同样也是孩子的Steve因吃过更多的苦，则做事更为隐忍成熟。Steve艺术家般敏感的心思使他并不情愿在被欺负时受到Bucky的保护，他不希望Bucky把他的善意和小礼物当成一种贿赂。他知道那个男孩不会。

他们认识的第五个年头，Steve的哮喘病加重。他拖着病重的身子埋葬了被歹徒枪杀的母亲。他没有在Bucky面前哭泣，但那双漂亮眼睛中强烈的悲痛无法不去影响Bucky的感情。

“嘿。我的男子汉Steve。”Bucky眼睛里有因近来睡眠不足产生的血丝，漂亮的深蓝色瞳孔在昏暗的灯光下显出灰绿色，他用一种太阳般火热却又温柔得如月光一样的眼神看着Steve，轻轻呼唤他的名字。“我们要去乡下。那里的牛粪比这里的工业垃圾好闻多了。”那里也更容易赚得治病的费用。

“你想挣钱？你问怎样来钱快？巴恩斯家的小鬼会没钱花？去骑牛吧小伙子，别可惜了这幅硬朗的身子骨和德州的气概——Hooah！”小酒馆的老板情绪激昂的对Bucky说道，险些把桌子上的啤酒打翻。

“别担心，布鲁克林的小男孩，相信我可以顺利捞一把，然后咱们一起回东南去。”但更多的年轻人会为此疯狂甚至搏命。Steve把这句话咽下。他应该相信Bucky。

Steve习惯性的把手插进微长的刘海，轻轻往后捋。他感受到Bucky看向他的眼神，他垂下了睫毛。

>>

事实证明Bucky确实有自信的资本，他勇敢机敏，年轻有力，很快在半年内成为了各赛场的“抢手货”。Steve为Bucky的一次次胜利衷心感到高兴，却固执地拒绝接受Bucky把他的奖金给自己。Steve更喜欢自己打零工（打扫赛场或酒吧之类的）来赚取足够买药的钱。

充满汗水和血液味道的地方也常常会吸引女性的关注。Bucky曾被一个五英尺八英寸高的性感女郎压在车盖上亲吻，或者有时微笑地收下一个腼腆雀斑姑娘递过来的威士忌。

“他这回可是骑住了Merritt家的白额头公牛。瞧它那后蹄上的疤痕，上面估计沾有上一位勇士的脑浆——我是说，James那小子走运了。他只要能呆上八秒，不，六秒半，可就大发了。不过，押他倒霉的人可不少，免不了又是一场追杀。要是不幸葬于牛蹄——哦，我的天，金发小子你真应该让他在三秒时就逃跑。”这是另一位牛仔，张着掉了两颗门牙的嘴，拍了拍Steve的屁股，压低了声音威胁到。

Steve在昨天看到Bucky身上一层叠一层的伤疤时，就已经想劝说他放弃这场比赛——就算把他灌醉睡下也好。

但Bucky总会在那张小嘴开始念叨前就截住Steve的话。

“别这么看着我，buddy，我又不是被黄鼠狼啃过脏兮兮的小鸡仔。干这行拼的是骨头，嘿，开心点。”Bucky往Steve身上轻轻砸了一拳。

淤青显眼地成块分布在Bucky饱满的令Steve羡慕的肌肉上，Steve埋怨性的按压，令Bucky夸张的喊了起来，又笑着表示认输。

“可你的右肩才刚刚——”

“Steve，我们必须这样，这是我唯一能为你做的，Steve，让我这么做，please。”

那我就只能看着你断过来全身的骨头，无能为力？Steve看着Bucky的双眼，却说不出什么来。

这种请愿，本应该用充满浪漫的语气，在布鲁克林桥上，漫天闪烁下说出。

“我是第三个上的。前两位如果出了事，我就退赛，好么？”

黄昏之星从云里抬起美丽的脑袋，移步这个小镇，北十字星比往常更亮，更像一只展翅的天鹅。另一边的草原上，烟火似乎熏红了即将黯淡的天空，黑暗将要如丝绸一般包裹住这片土地。而在拥挤的赛场，哄闹嘈杂，亮如白昼，高高的拱形屋顶上挂着的刺眼白炽灯吞噬掉每一丝泻入的月光。

“嘿先生们，准备好了么！看看谁能骑上这头牛吧！德州人可不是光会骑女人的孬种！”台下响起了欢快的掌声和口哨声。

角逐开始。

>>

刚二十岁的Rick颤抖着紧了紧自己的皮靴，他的牙龈在抽疼。Rick抽到了头签，作为一个有经验的牛仔，他本不应该害怕的。但他知道今天很多人把赌注压在了三号身上，而他需要那些人的施舍，他不确定自己是否要拼命。

他冲上了牛背，但那白额公牛喘气的声音在他听来是那样充满威胁。他紧贴在牛腹部的小腿肚突然抽动了一下，这仿佛向他的头脑抽了一鞭子，于是落荒而逃。观众席喝起了倒彩。

“姑娘们！来看看咱墨西哥来的Roer勇士吧！”Roer曾在一头性情极为刚烈的纯黑色北非公牛身上赢了95分，可谓是一名极富有技巧的骑手。他的身上随处可见的伤疤、额骨稍微的凹陷都昭示着这位男子汉曾经的事迹。

Roer跨上了牛背，他的身材较为短小，不停地在空中挥舞着手臂。四秒，五秒，五秒半......人群渐渐沸腾，大家伙在候赛区深吸了一口气。“啊——！”突然一声女人的刺耳尖叫响起。Roer在七秒左右跌下牛背，似乎是后腰被牛角拱了个窟窿，急忙被拉走。

处在紧张氛围中的人们不包括Bucky。他听着人们的议论，想起了对Steve的承诺。

可是他现在退出不了了。该死的，他的背后赌约太大，他知道比起退赛造成的损失，那些人更愿意看到一个小牛仔死于牛蹄之下。

对，这没什么。Steve其实才比谁都有男子气骨。Bucky给自己灌下了半瓶威士忌，他抬起了头。

有人吹了一声口哨。“James，你要能得到九十分，让你家'金发姑娘'陪陪咱老板怎么样？”那个人呲着牙笑了起来，“三秒掉下来那就更要拿你的小伙计来赔个笑对不对？他屁股肉看上去不错。”

“别去找他的麻烦。”Bucky狠狠瞪了那小子一眼，冷冰冰低声威胁。他举起的拳头落在了掉了墙皮的黄色墙壁上。

——JamesBarnes绝不会让自己和Steve成为一种时代性的、骄傲又可笑的牺牲品。

Bucky没听清主持是怎样用傻透的语言描述自己的。他轻轻扫视观众席，注意到有女孩为自己的上场而尖叫（Bucky简单的战斗穿着很好地勾勒了他矫健有力的身形）。他望着喧闹的观众席，但他看不到Steve，更听不到那片和声里Steve的声音。但他知道，那个善良的人一定在为自己的冒失担忧。

金发男孩从后排的缝隙看了过来。只是一颗小小金色脑袋的一角，那样的容易忽略，但Bucky知道是那是Steve，他最好的朋友。从那一瞬间开始，他不再害怕那喘着粗气的公牛，他认真注视着那双浑圆的似乎浮有一层红光的公牛眼睛。

“Hey，White-fronted。拜托了。”

Bucky没有去数还要坚持几秒，只是感觉人们的喧闹声越来越大。突然天旋地转，他背对地掉了下来。他的嘴里现在有铁锈、泥土和酒的味道。被粗绳勒的紫红的手腕一阵抽疼，Bucky敏捷的要起身逃走。该死，那牛蹄还是重重的落在了左边肩胛骨上，他忍下剧烈的  
疼痛，翻到了安全区域。Bucky狠狠地做了一个吞咽的动作，似乎这样能吞下怒气和古怪的酸味。

汗水似乎要遮蔽住他的双眼，还带些血液的腥气。他使劲的喘息，那白炽灯是如此刺眼，他几乎要辨别不出眼前的真真假假。只是雷般的欢呼声突然在他耳蜗里打转。于是Bucky只觉头昏昏沉沉，然后Steve挤过来扶着他。

他们慢慢往人群外走，Steve一句话也没有说，或者Bucky什么都不想听。所以他也没有听到——

“帮我查一下三号牛仔的身份。”一位始终用长长帽檐盖住眼睛的先生向身边使者低声说道。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

  
Chapter 2

BULL RIDING的广告依然贴满了街头，海报上夸张的牛头用红色颜料描绘出轮廓。Steve搀着他的朋友，往Bruce医生家赶去。他们转过了一家旅游客店，Steve为那里糟糕的味道皱了皱眉头，他能想象到那排垃圾桶里腐烂的饭菜、死去的小猫、甚至流产的死胎。

Steve早已跟着母亲学会了熟练的护工工作，但这回Bucky伤得有的过于重了，所以他们不得不去一位可靠的医生家里，他能从对方嘶嘶的抽气声中感受到那份痛楚。Steve的额头流下汗珠，他现在无法去回忆骑牛时Bucky的身姿，只想着怎么能减轻对方的伤痛。

“ 你们大概需要在这里住上半晚，我和我的小助手不确定把他骨头重新固定下来需要多少时间。”

“不先生，我必须今晚回去喂门口的几条流浪小狗，它们现在一定饿疯啦。谢谢您Bruce先生！我明早会来接Bucky的！”Steve向温和可亲的医生道了谢，转头对屋子里刚接受了简单检查的朋友喊道：“勇士开心点！明早我会带着你是冠军的消息来的！可别高兴得从椅子上摔下去！”

>>

Steve并没有过分的去责怪Bucky的冒进。他只是担心更加无法控制的事态将会发生。正直单纯并不影响一个刚成年的人对背后深藏的恶意正确的揣摩。他知道这种看上去恬淡广阔生态下人们的性命是更容易不被重视的。很多人并不明白野性和野蛮的区别。

Steve小心的走着路。昏黄破旧的路灯显然不能为厚重的黑夜提供再多的亮度了。

“嘿伙计，这东西怎么比一盒大麻还贵！”

“蠢货你他妈的小声点！”

“你这个破店又没什么人！妓女都去骑牛场找生意啦！你说怕Barnes他们听见？得了吧那小子肯定和他的金发小婊子在睡觉呢！”

“看他明天得意的样子！”

Steve贴在墙上，屏足了气听着那一位牛仔和一个小店老板的对话。如果没记错的话，他们和Bucky的关系还都不错。那位牛仔还是一位议员的孩子，除了鼻子有点歪还算英俊，被叫做Kyle。

“他明天得意不了多久的。不然你以为我买这些干什么？

“你疯了！？”

“六片二氯化汞，一瓶波特酒或麝香雪利。怎么样这份礼品够意思吧。我会看着他带着谢意喝下去。”

“你弄死James我没意见，别把我牵扯进去了。真可惜了那个好小伙。”

“放心。这事儿还要把水泼到另一位议员身上呢，不然我老子肯定不会再为我骑牛掏一个子儿。”

Steve在听到Bucky和死亡这两个词连在一起的时候，脑袋里像是爬进了一个虫子在噬咬着他的理智。这样牵扯到政治和利益的斗争一旦发生，结局无论如何他也是不能改写的。Bucky还在接受治疗。不行，他一定要有个计划，要快而缜密，最好能让这样的事以后不再发生。

而变化往往来的比计划要猛烈。当他们团伙里面的人发现Steve听完了这场罪恶计划的全过程而Steve被揪着领子按到小巷子墙上里时，小店老板已经离开，他的面前站着三个高大的小伙子，包括Kyle，手里拿着那瓶氯化物。

“先生，很遗憾，James不会死。”Steve挺直了身板，在每个词上加了重音。

“金发妞你会比他先死的。”Kyle看着Steve因为紧张而迅速煽动的睫毛，突然伸手制止了身边两个人拿枪指着Steve的动作。“我们得先玩玩他。他男朋友或者上次那个乳房很大的美女现在可不会来救他。”

这种地方，人们都以开这种玩笑为常。他和Bucky之间实在没有发生什么太超过的事情，或者他根本无法去想像。同样寻常的，是强奸案的发生。高居不下的犯罪率使当地的警察更无心去管“闲事”。

“操了他明天怎么让James安心喝酒？”

“先不让他知道不就行了。”

Steve一拳往Kyle的脸上打了过去，迅速用力踢开左边那个人的腿，想逃离他们的包围，可是他的左边的膝盖忽然一阵抽疼，这耽误了他的动作，他被Kyle一胳膊揽过腰，那只手甚至从下撩开他宽松的白衬衫，不轻不重的摸着他肚子上薄薄的一层肌肉。

另外一个人捂住了Steve的口鼻，Steve被尼古丁浸透般的味道呛的难受，甩掉对方的手狠狠咬了上去。

“他妈的这婊子的嘴可真够厉害。”

“那他的嘴给你了。我要先把他操开。”

“不，你们不应该这么做，Bucky又没有欠你们什么！”

“但是现在你欠一顿操。”

Steve被强制按着跪在地上，他写满愤怒的脸被毫无怜惜的抬起，目睹着面前的人解下皮带和裤子，掏出了带着浓烈皮革味和腥气的老二往他的脸上蹭。

“啧，真是一副漂亮的脸蛋和小嘴。”

剩下的那个人掐了一把Steve敏感的乳头，这让那含得满满的口中轻轻溢出了一声喵咪般的呻吟。

Steve想把嘴里的那根肮脏的老二咬断，却得到了更为粗暴的对待。他知道他现在无法反抗。他更需要活着。

Kyle在后面死死卡住Steve的胯骨，在干Steve嘴的那个同伙射出来后把自己插了进去。Steve过于娇嫩的后穴被撕破，腿根在颤抖，后牙槽因为这几乎无法承受的疼痛而抽动。他比任何人都要强大的意志力和尊严使他为了不喊出来而把刚被精液弄脏的嘴唇咬出血。然而这更刺激了那群无赖们的施虐欲，正把阴茎拼命往里面撞的家伙狠狠地打了Steve柔软的屁股一巴掌。

“放心我们不是死同性恋。就是你可比女孩操着带感。”

Steve无法逃脱地忍受着一场性侵。他漂亮的蓝眼睛里回溯着泪水，嘴唇红肿而有着精液的味道，被另一个人插了进去。他能做的只是提供让自己尽量少受伤的配合，祈祷施暴者足够干净卫生，因为当微冷的精液接触到肠壁时他知道暴徒疯狂的报复欲和欺凌欲使他们甚至急躁到没有带套子。在无尽的痛苦中他想到了Bucky的笑容和被扔在一边的剧毒药品。他闭上眼，等着黎明的到来。

“Steve来了么？”Bucky轻轻地活动手臂，然后穿上了一件新的衬衫，他感激地对Bruce医生微笑，表示晚些会把费用送过来。

医生也报以笑容：“还没有。不过小伙子，这两天可别再去干这些体力活了。

Bucky吹着口哨，往昨天路过的阴森旅店里看了一眼，刚好对上了老板的眼睛，那个家伙瞬间露出惊恐的表情，往黑暗中缩去。Bucky决定进去“打声招呼”。

“早啊老弗洛克先生。”Bucky突然感到左臂传来一阵熟悉的伤后刺痛，为了不让对方看出一位牛仔的窘态而狠狠把右拳砸在了桌子上。谁知老弗洛克差点跪了下来，Bucky很好地掩饰过去了疑惑，顺着对方的“肢体语言”往下说，“我什么都知道了。”

不过到底对方有什么瞒着自己呢？压了自己会输的注，还是把上一个他看好的姑娘介绍给了 别的无赖？

“Ja...James先生，请留情，Steve没事儿，真的。看在我把他救回来的份儿上......啊！”Bucky往他的脸上砸了一拳，他的心在听到这个名字时快要绞成一团。“他在哪儿，快说。”

老弗洛克颤抖着领Bucky进了一个房间，自己则慌忙地逃了出来。

Bucky看到那团白色被子里露出的金色发尖，他控制不住抖动着双手去轻轻掀开这层遮挡物。

“Bucky？”谁知Steve先醒过来掀开了被子。他的眼睛里闪耀着不可捉摸的光采，嘴唇出现了以前没有过的褶痕，声音也渗透着像是吞了滚烫烟头般的沙哑。“哦天！我都没想着能再看看你！我以为我们会在哈得斯的眼皮子底下见最后一次了！”

“到底发生了什么？谁找你打架了么？和这个店里的老头有关系么？”Bucky轻柔地握住Steve的手，而Steve强忍着没有推开那双手，天哪，他也不知道自己为什么突然十分抵触哪怕是一点点的肢体接触。

Steve的眼里出现了一丝犹豫，他知道这种事情在西部十分常见，普通人不想和朋友提起顶多是为了不再有来往的报复或者自己的尊严，而存在于他和Bucky之间的并不是这样的问题——他们之间突然隔起了一重不可言说的屏障，被一些谁也讲不出的情愫砌了起来。他的神经在这种沉默里绷得紧紧的，仿佛即使是最轻微意外的一根指头，也会使他像树叶般瑟瑟发抖。

Bucky的眼睛静静地注视着他，而Steve知道对方能看出些什么——从他狼狈的脸庞，裸露而伤痕累累的脊背和锁骨。有一股阴沉、无力而困倦的忧郁突然涌上了Steve的心头。

“Steve，要像一棵树一样坚强。你教给我的。”Bucky把那双手又攥的紧了些，不过Steve觉得那阵反胃感渐渐退了下去。是的，他坚强，但这些事他应该诚实地告诉在这个世界上最信任的人。

  
“好，不过你要保证坐在这里不动地听我说完。”Steve接过Bucky递给他的一杯水，“一次常见的性侵——或者说强奸案，受害人碰巧是我。”

>>

Steve在讲述过程中有两次出现浑身发抖的状态，他有一瞬间在害怕，害怕那重屏障的变异；又有一瞬间在控制不住抱怨谴责自己本可以做的更好，但是又给Bucky添了麻烦。他开始止不住的咳嗽，险些把水杯摔掉。

Bucky有些不知所措，他想吻去Steve眼角下意识抖落出的眼泪，但他只是把这个吻放在了指尖上。

“所以说那帮人渣想让你在街头自生自灭，是老弗洛克卖了剧毒物心有愧疚所以把你救了上来。”

“应该是这样的Buck，那时我并不是很清...。”Steve又产生了一股反胃的感觉，紧紧皱起了眉头。Bucky终于快压抑不住自己愤怒的情绪，他的挚友受到这样不公的侵犯，这让他只想把那帮人的老二割了再插在他们的脑浆里。可是他不能让Steve得知这份愤怒，由于一些难以描述的理由。他第一次产生了恐慌——他在牛蹄下时还有Steve支持着他挺过去，而Steve面临暴力时他实在不知道有什么能比报复更有力的举措。这种恐慌在他的血液中奔走，支配着他的思绪和语言。

  
“你本不应该牺牲你的小屁股！”Bucky立刻就后悔说出了这句话，他的脑子现在实在太混乱，他本应不再伤害Steve受侵犯后本就脆弱的神经。

“可这本来是起谋杀，而受害的会是你！”

“对不起。Steve。我......”Steve用眼神制止了他的言辞，并默默穿上了床边放着的一套褪了色的衣服。“现在我可能要再去麻烦一下Bruce先生了。然后我们再去找律师想想办法。”

“啊——”门外突然传来尖利的惨叫，接着是四声枪响，那响声如此之近，就像是贴在门外——

“碰”又是一声，这回子弹结实地打掉了门锁，Bucky迅速掏出了自己的手枪，护住了Steve。Steve忍着浑身被碾压过一般的疼痛跳下了床，把Bucky推向一边，Bucky的头顶瞬间划过一发子弹，“窗户对面也有人！”

紧接着可怜的老弗洛克的尸体被扔了进来，然后Kyle和他同伴们的笑脸也从门后露了出来，Bucky习惯性地用左手开了一枪，却因为平日轻微的后座力而感到剧烈的疼痛。他打碎了Kyle的右侧耳骨，而对方像是磕了药一样毫无反应。

“嘿，你说你要是能老老实实来一杯多好。可惜弗洛克老头因为这死了，你的金发妞也马上要死。放心，你会留到最后。”

Bucky咬了咬牙，他知道这里有至少五个枪口对着他们。

“别傻了年轻人们，这里可是西部。”

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

  
Chapter 2

BULL RIDING的广告依然贴满了街头，海报上夸张的牛头用红色颜料描绘出轮廓。Steve搀着他的朋友，往Bruce医生家赶去。他们转过了一家旅游客店，Steve为那里糟糕的味道皱了皱眉头，他能想象到那排垃圾桶里腐烂的饭菜、死去的小猫、甚至流产的死胎。

Steve早已跟着母亲学会了熟练的护工工作，但这回Bucky伤得有的过于重了，所以他们不得不去一位可靠的医生家里，他能从对方嘶嘶的抽气声中感受到那份痛楚。Steve的额头流下汗珠，他现在无法去回忆骑牛时Bucky的身姿，只想着怎么能减轻对方的伤痛。

“ 你们大概需要在这里住上半晚，我和我的小助手不确定把他骨头重新固定下来需要多少时间。”

“不先生，我必须今晚回去喂门口的几条流浪小狗，它们现在一定饿疯啦。谢谢您Bruce先生！我明早会来接Bucky的！”Steve向温和可亲的医生道了谢，转头对屋子里刚接受了简单检查的朋友喊道：“勇士开心点！明早我会带着你是冠军的消息来的！可别高兴得从椅子上摔下去！”

>>

Steve并没有过分的去责怪Bucky的冒进。他只是担心更加无法控制的事态将会发生。正直单纯并不影响一个刚成年的人对背后深藏的恶意正确的揣摩。他知道这种看上去恬淡广阔生态下人们的性命是更容易不被重视的。很多人并不明白野性和野蛮的区别。

Steve小心的走着路。昏黄破旧的路灯显然不能为厚重的黑夜提供再多的亮度了。

“嘿伙计，这东西怎么比一盒大麻还贵！”

“蠢货你他妈的小声点！”

“你这个破店又没什么人！妓女都去骑牛场找生意啦！你说怕Barnes他们听见？得了吧那小子肯定和他的金发小婊子在睡觉呢！”

“看他明天得意的样子！”

Steve贴在墙上，屏足了气听着那一位牛仔和一个小店老板的对话。如果没记错的话，他们和Bucky的关系还都不错。那位牛仔还是一位议员的孩子，除了鼻子有点歪还算英俊，被叫做Kyle。

“他明天得意不了多久的。不然你以为我买这些干什么？

“你疯了！？”

“六片二氯化汞，一瓶波特酒或麝香雪利。怎么样这份礼品够意思吧。我会看着他带着谢意喝下去。”

“你弄死James我没意见，别把我牵扯进去了。真可惜了那个好小伙。”

“放心。这事儿还要把水泼到另一位议员身上呢，不然我老子肯定不会再为我骑牛掏一个子儿。”

Steve在听到Bucky和死亡这两个词连在一起的时候，脑袋里像是爬进了一个虫子在噬咬着他的理智。这样牵扯到政治和利益的斗争一旦发生，结局无论如何他也是不能改写的。Bucky还在接受治疗。不行，他一定要有个计划，要快而缜密，最好能让这样的事以后不再发生。

而变化往往来的比计划要猛烈。当他们团伙里面的人发现Steve听完了这场罪恶计划的全过程而Steve被揪着领子按到小巷子墙上里时，小店老板已经离开，他的面前站着三个高大的小伙子，包括Kyle，手里拿着那瓶氯化物。

“先生，很遗憾，James不会死。”Steve挺直了身板，在每个词上加了重音。

“金发妞你会比他先死的。”Kyle看着Steve因为紧张而迅速煽动的睫毛，突然伸手制止了身边两个人拿枪指着Steve的动作。“我们得先玩玩他。他男朋友或者上次那个乳房很大的美女现在可不会来救他。”

这种地方，人们都以开这种玩笑为常。他和Bucky之间实在没有发生什么太超过的事情，或者他根本无法去想像。同样寻常的，是强奸案的发生。高居不下的犯罪率使当地的警察更无心去管“闲事”。

“操了他明天怎么让James安心喝酒？”

“先不让他知道不就行了。”

Steve一拳往Kyle的脸上打了过去，迅速用力踢开左边那个人的腿，想逃离他们的包围，可是他的左边的膝盖忽然一阵抽疼，这耽误了他的动作，他被Kyle一胳膊揽过腰，那只手甚至从下撩开他宽松的白衬衫，不轻不重的摸着他肚子上薄薄的一层肌肉。

另外一个人捂住了Steve的口鼻，Steve被尼古丁浸透般的味道呛的难受，甩掉对方的手狠狠咬了上去。

“他妈的这婊子的嘴可真够厉害。”

“那他的嘴给你了。我要先把他操开。”

“不，你们不应该这么做，Bucky又没有欠你们什么！”

“但是现在你欠一顿操。”

Steve被强制按着跪在地上，他写满愤怒的脸被毫无怜惜的抬起，目睹着面前的人解下皮带和裤子，掏出了带着浓烈皮革味和腥气的老二往他的脸上蹭。

“啧，真是一副漂亮的脸蛋和小嘴。”

剩下的那个人掐了一把Steve敏感的乳头，这让那含得满满的口中轻轻溢出了一声喵咪般的呻吟。

Steve想把嘴里的那根肮脏的老二咬断，却得到了更为粗暴的对待。他知道他现在无法反抗。他更需要活着。

Kyle在后面死死卡住Steve的胯骨，在干Steve嘴的那个同伙射出来后把自己插了进去。Steve过于娇嫩的后穴被撕破，腿根在颤抖，后牙槽因为这几乎无法承受的疼痛而抽动。他比任何人都要强大的意志力和尊严使他为了不喊出来而把刚被精液弄脏的嘴唇咬出血。然而这更刺激了那群无赖们的施虐欲，正把阴茎拼命往里面撞的家伙狠狠地打了Steve柔软的屁股一巴掌。

“放心我们不是死同性恋。就是你可比女孩操着带感。”

Steve无法逃脱地忍受着一场性侵。他漂亮的蓝眼睛里回溯着泪水，嘴唇红肿而有着精液的味道，被另一个人插了进去。他能做的只是提供让自己尽量少受伤的配合，祈祷施暴者足够干净卫生，因为当微冷的精液接触到肠壁时他知道暴徒疯狂的报复欲和欺凌欲使他们甚至急躁到没有带套子。在无尽的痛苦中他想到了Bucky的笑容和被扔在一边的剧毒药品。他闭上眼，等着黎明的到来。

“Steve来了么？”Bucky轻轻地活动手臂，然后穿上了一件新的衬衫，他感激地对Bruce医生微笑，表示晚些会把费用送过来。

医生也报以笑容：“还没有。不过小伙子，这两天可别再去干这些体力活了。

Bucky吹着口哨，往昨天路过的阴森旅店里看了一眼，刚好对上了老板的眼睛，那个家伙瞬间露出惊恐的表情，往黑暗中缩去。Bucky决定进去“打声招呼”。

“早啊老弗洛克先生。”Bucky突然感到左臂传来一阵熟悉的伤后刺痛，为了不让对方看出一位牛仔的窘态而狠狠把右拳砸在了桌子上。谁知老弗洛克差点跪了下来，Bucky很好地掩饰过去了疑惑，顺着对方的“肢体语言”往下说，“我什么都知道了。”

不过到底对方有什么瞒着自己呢？压了自己会输的注，还是把上一个他看好的姑娘介绍给了 别的无赖？

“Ja...James先生，请留情，Steve没事儿，真的。看在我把他救回来的份儿上......啊！”Bucky往他的脸上砸了一拳，他的心在听到这个名字时快要绞成一团。“他在哪儿，快说。”

老弗洛克颤抖着领Bucky进了一个房间，自己则慌忙地逃了出来。

Bucky看到那团白色被子里露出的金色发尖，他控制不住抖动着双手去轻轻掀开这层遮挡物。

“Bucky？”谁知Steve先醒过来掀开了被子。他的眼睛里闪耀着不可捉摸的光采，嘴唇出现了以前没有过的褶痕，声音也渗透着像是吞了滚烫烟头般的沙哑。“哦天！我都没想着能再看看你！我以为我们会在哈得斯的眼皮子底下见最后一次了！”

“到底发生了什么？谁找你打架了么？和这个店里的老头有关系么？”Bucky轻柔地握住Steve的手，而Steve强忍着没有推开那双手，天哪，他也不知道自己为什么突然十分抵触哪怕是一点点的肢体接触。

Steve的眼里出现了一丝犹豫，他知道这种事情在西部十分常见，普通人不想和朋友提起顶多是为了不再有来往的报复或者自己的尊严，而存在于他和Bucky之间的并不是这样的问题——他们之间突然隔起了一重不可言说的屏障，被一些谁也讲不出的情愫砌了起来。他的神经在这种沉默里绷得紧紧的，仿佛即使是最轻微意外的一根指头，也会使他像树叶般瑟瑟发抖。

Bucky的眼睛静静地注视着他，而Steve知道对方能看出些什么——从他狼狈的脸庞，裸露而伤痕累累的脊背和锁骨。有一股阴沉、无力而困倦的忧郁突然涌上了Steve的心头。

“Steve，要像一棵树一样坚强。你教给我的。”Bucky把那双手又攥的紧了些，不过Steve觉得那阵反胃感渐渐退了下去。是的，他坚强，但这些事他应该诚实地告诉在这个世界上最信任的人。

  
“好，不过你要保证坐在这里不动地听我说完。”Steve接过Bucky递给他的一杯水，“一次常见的性侵——或者说强奸案，受害人碰巧是我。”

>>

Steve在讲述过程中有两次出现浑身发抖的状态，他有一瞬间在害怕，害怕那重屏障的变异；又有一瞬间在控制不住抱怨谴责自己本可以做的更好，但是又给Bucky添了麻烦。他开始止不住的咳嗽，险些把水杯摔掉。

Bucky有些不知所措，他想吻去Steve眼角下意识抖落出的眼泪，但他只是把这个吻放在了指尖上。

“所以说那帮人渣想让你在街头自生自灭，是老弗洛克卖了剧毒物心有愧疚所以把你救了上来。”

“应该是这样的Buck，那时我并不是很清...。”Steve又产生了一股反胃的感觉，紧紧皱起了眉头。Bucky终于快压抑不住自己愤怒的情绪，他的挚友受到这样不公的侵犯，这让他只想把那帮人的老二割了再插在他们的脑浆里。可是他不能让Steve得知这份愤怒，由于一些难以描述的理由。他第一次产生了恐慌——他在牛蹄下时还有Steve支持着他挺过去，而Steve面临暴力时他实在不知道有什么能比报复更有力的举措。这种恐慌在他的血液中奔走，支配着他的思绪和语言。

  
“你本不应该牺牲你的小屁股！”Bucky立刻就后悔说出了这句话，他的脑子现在实在太混乱，他本应不再伤害Steve受侵犯后本就脆弱的神经。

“可这本来是起谋杀，而受害的会是你！”

“对不起。Steve。我......”Steve用眼神制止了他的言辞，并默默穿上了床边放着的一套褪了色的衣服。“现在我可能要再去麻烦一下Bruce先生了。然后我们再去找律师想想办法。”

“啊——”门外突然传来尖利的惨叫，接着是四声枪响，那响声如此之近，就像是贴在门外——

“碰”又是一声，这回子弹结实地打掉了门锁，Bucky迅速掏出了自己的手枪，护住了Steve。Steve忍着浑身被碾压过一般的疼痛跳下了床，把Bucky推向一边，Bucky的头顶瞬间划过一发子弹，“窗户对面也有人！”

紧接着可怜的老弗洛克的尸体被扔了进来，然后Kyle和他同伴们的笑脸也从门后露了出来，Bucky习惯性地用左手开了一枪，却因为平日轻微的后座力而感到剧烈的疼痛。他打碎了Kyle的右侧耳骨，而对方像是磕了药一样毫无反应。

“嘿，你说你要是能老老实实来一杯多好。可惜弗洛克老头因为这死了，你的金发妞也马上要死。放心，你会留到最后。”

Bucky咬了咬牙，他知道这里有至少五个枪口对着他们。

“别傻了年轻人们，这里可是西部。”


End file.
